Lágrimas de Dor
by Westrik
Summary: Os dois prometeram, mais só um cumpriu.


Ela tentava conter as lágrimas, mas era impossível

Lágrimas de Dor

Ela tentava conter as lágrimas, mas era impossível. Tentava a todo custo fazer com que aquele corpo, já sem vida, abrisse os olhos, mais tudo em vão. Mais lágrimas começaram a cair. Desesperada, se abraçou á aquele corpo, que estava estirado no chão. Por que aquilo tinha que acontecer justo agora? Justo agora que eles estavam felizes. Justo agora que eles estavam juntos. Ainda chorando, abraçada ao corpo de Neji, Tenten se lembrou do dia em que ele se declarou para ela e da promessa que ela havia feito para o mesmo.

Flash Back

Já faziam mais de oito horas que eles treinavam sem parar. Tenten, não agüentando mais, atirou a ultima kunai no Hyuuga e desmaiou. Neji, após se defender da kunai, voltou o olhar para sua companheira, que estava caída a poucos metros dele.

Correu até ela, desesperado, murmurando para si mesmo:

- É tudo minha culpa. Não devia ter feito ela treinar tanto assim.

Chegou perto dela e se abaixou. Passou uma mão pela nuca da konoichi, levantando sua cabeça e com a outra mão livre, passou-a gentilmente no rosto de Tenten, murmurando:

- Tenten, por favor acorde... Tenten... – sem resposta e não agüentando mais ficar naquele sol, pegou Tenten no colo e a levou até a sombra de uma árvore. Colocou-a gentilmente no chão, com a cabeça dela em seu colo.

- "Como ela é linda. Como nunca havia reparado nisso antes?" – pensava o Hyuuga, em quanto passava a mão delicadamente pelo rosto da konoichi. Lentamente, Tenten abriu os olhos e se deparou com um par de orbes perolados a olhando fixamente. Percebeu que havia uma mão acariciando o seu rosto. Voltou a fechar os olhos novamente. A sensação daquela mão quente e macia acariciando o seu rosto era boa. Muito boa. Estava quase cochilando quando sentiu seus lábios sendo cobertos por outros lábios quentes. Tenten, mesmo sabendo quem era o dono daqueles lábios, apenas aproveitou o momento daquele beijo cheio de carinho e de ternura. Quando o beijo cessou, Tenten abriu os olhos e se deparou com os mesmos orbes perolados de antes e, o dono deles, agora, estava sorrindo. Tenten sorriu também, se levantou e ficou na frente dele. Olhou bem no fundo dos olhos de Neji e começou a falar:

- Neji...

- Aishiteru Tenten – disse o Hyuuga, sorrindo.

A garota olhou-o, surpresa, e depois disse, com um sorriso:

- Aishiteru Neji. – disse a konoichi, e voltou a beijar o Hyuuga.

Separaram-se e Tenten encostou sua cabeça no ombro de Neji. Depois de alguns minutos de silêncio, Tenten começou a falar:

- Neji...

- Hum?

- Neji, eu não sei por que eu vou falar isso, mais eu sinto que eu preciso falar.

- O que? – Neji, voltou sua atenção para Tenten.

- Neji... Se, você, algum dia morrer, não importa a forma, eu vou morrer junto com você. Eu prometo.

Neji se surpreendeu com o que acabara de ouvir.

- Tenten... Mais porque você está falando isso?

- Eu não sei Neji... Alguma coisa dentro de mim diz que, na missão de amanhã, algo vai dar errado...

O Hyuuga sorriu.

- Tenten – Neji beijou a testa da konoichi – nem você, nem eu vamos morrer tão cedo, ok? Ainda vamos viver muitos e muitos anos e ter muitos filhos... Eu te prometo Tenten...

Tenten sorriu. Tinha certeza de que eles iriam viver muitos e muitos anos mas, mesmo com essa certeza, alguma coisa dentro dela insistia em dizer que isso não iria ser possível.

- Eu sei Neji... Eu sei...

Fim do Flash Back

Sorriu. Um sorriso triste. Neji não ia poder cumprir a sua promessa de viver muitos e muitos anos, e muito menos de terem muitos filhos, mais não seria por causa disso que Tenten não cumpriria a dela. Olhou para trás. Lee e Gai tinham ido atrás dos shinobis que haviam atacado eles e pediram para que Tenten cuidasse de Neji. Coitados, o que iam fazer quando voltassem e visse dois corpos caídos no chão, sem vida?

Olhou para trás novamente e murmurou, numa voz chorosa:

- A-Adeus Lee... Adeus Gai seisei... Obrigada por tudo.

Voltou sua atenção para o Neji. Ficou alguns segundos olhando para ele. Depois, limpou suas ultimas lagrimas, pegou uma kunai e apontou para o próprio pescoço.

Olhou mais uma vez para o Neji e, em questão de segundos, passou a kunai no pescoço. Tudo foi ficando escuro. Toda a sua vida passou como um filme pela sua cabeça. E, antes de fechar os olhos para sempre, murmurou, com um sorriso nos lábios:

- Aishiteru Neji.

Fim

Queria avisar a vocês que essa fic é de uma amiga mt amiga minha sabe enton ela me deu permissão para postar ela aqui pq ELA não tem CONTA NO FANFICTION ok?

espero que tenham gostado

bjss


End file.
